1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for bringing a liquid sample successively into contact with a number of reagents, in order to analyze the sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time to carry out such an analysis it is possible either to transfer the sample from container to container, each container holding the appropriate reagent, or to introduce the various reagents successively into the same container.
Whichever process is used, carrying out the analysis operations requires an apparatus which is more or less complex and which is installed at a fixed point, so ruling out the possibility of carrying out analyses at the place where the liquid sample is taken.
It is also known, for example from French Pat. No. 2 441 401, to use centrifugal force to transfer a sample to be analyzed and a reagent into a compartment in which they mix and then into an analysis vessel. This process is not adapted to the case of a number of reagents, especially when a reaction time must be allowed to elapse between the addition of the reagents.
An objective of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.